Distorted Fantasy
by Lilif3r19
Summary: The last god drew the last straw for the former 14 Warriors of Cosmos and two new recruits despite HER telling them they are needed in the primal realm. 9 years since Minato became the seal, and only 7 years since Izanami's defeat. Destruction of Earth, which Lightning helped create, draws near. One of the warriors plays a key role in helping or the destruction of the world. OCs
1. Prologue: The Contract

**I've decided to scrap the story and create an entirely different story. Also, forgive me for not posting/updating the story. I was working on the other stories that I have written, and if you readers have time please go check them out especially if you are a digimon/bleach fans and ARMY as well.**

 **I do not own any characters from the Persona series nor Dissidia NT.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: The Contract**

 _In this world, Time brings pain and Truth is hidden away._

 _The world is not as it should be._

 _It is full of distortions, irregular continuity, and it is filled with lies._

 _There are those who have the power to fix these occurrences time and time again._

 _They are referred to by many titles:_

 _Opposers of Death._

 _Seekers of Truth._

 _And Tricksters of Chaos._

 _You are one of them._

 _Now is the time to rise against such abnormalities once more._

 _Do you accept?_

 _Yes_

 _Or_

 _No_

 _You have one year to settle the ever growing conflict, or else destruction is inevitable._

Fifteen figures, wearing different styled clothing, were standing on the platform of one of the modern buildings in Shibuya after hearing many rumors of many Gods running amok. While they have heard of the last battle from over a year ago that was concluded, this did not satisfy the world's corrupt desires.

A warrior clad in light blue armor wielding a shield looks over the bustling city that was once a battlefield between humans and the God of Control Demiurge. And although all of them possess the radiant light within themselves, his was one of the three strongest in terms of holiness.

"It would seem that our speculation of this world was correct," the warrior comments to the others.

A woman with rose pink hair scoffs, "Even after defeating the God of Light, there will always be other gods at the beckon call of humans who wished to have a god ruling over them."

"Speaking of gods, you all know that she is not happy about us being here right?" said the only older male figure dress in black.

"May I add something?" A female miqo'te steps into the conversation, "Her previous incarnation was the Goddess of Harmony, who then divided all of her divine powers into the fourteen different crystals which are now forever embedded into the bloodlines of our senior warriors. And while she is the reincarnation of Her, she no longer holds her previous divine powers to help resolve other worldly conflicts."

"And that's where we Warriors come into help!" A blonde hair woman jumps down from the ledge of the building: "Speaking of senior warriors. Have we gotten any word from Cadet yet?"

A twenty year old male sporting a white double-breasted trench coat with black lapels that is fastened by four buttons on either side and a gold badge pin with wings touching each other. He wore a black belt with a large buckle around his waist, slightly baggy pants, and a pair of white boots with furry black liners. A thin chain with a teal colored star crystal-like clip is wrapped around his upper torso, starting from his left shoulder down to the right side of his hips. He wore a holy ring on his right ring finger and another one that hangs loosely around his neck despite it being covered up. His slightly spiky hair is naturally white with his fringe reaching down to his left eye. His four large white wings were lax, if not slightly limp. His eyes were closed, but his facial expression sported a slight scowl. His voice was slightly deep as he answers her question.

"Patient and we'll receive word soon," he replies.

Right beside him is a girl with flowing sunny blonde hair that had metal wing clips wearing a white top corset with a bit of silver and gold armor, a white tight-fitted coat with the sleeves stopping at her mid lower arms and no buttons, and a pair of white shorts. She is also wearing a pair of silver armored boots that goes up to her knees. And like the man beside her, she too also wears a pair of holy ring bracers on both her lower arms, and her eyes were also closed like the person next to her.

She looks up to the sky, eyes still close, and whispers to herself, "Interitus prope est. Massa populi voluntatis vel paucum populi voluntatis?"

 **Translations:**

 **Interitus prope est. Massa populi voluntatis vel paucum populi voluntatis - Destruction is nigh. The will of the mass or the will of the few?**

 **How do you like the newly rewritten story? Anyways, p** **lease hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

"Such a heavy burden you bear," A distorted voice coming from the mysterious figure. "But I suppose that just means that you've come to accept what has become of you."


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping Eternal's Fate

**The newly rewritten chapter is now up!**

 **I do not own any characters from both the Persona and Dissida NT series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Escaping Eternal's Fate**

The clicks of heels echo closer and closer to their destination. A young woman with short white hair and yellow eyes wearing what seems to be a blue stewardess outfit. In the arms of the young woman is a thick, large, brown book with a hexagram etched on the front cover of the book. The woman just seems to smile like it was normal for her.

"You seem like you need some help to get to your destination." A male voice calls out to her. She turns to where the sound of the voice was coming from.

Floating high above the young woman clad in blue were two distinctive male figures. One of them seems to be a boy with short faded black hair, and the other was a tall male with black, swept back hair. Both of them have crystal blue colored eyes and a beauty mark just underneath their left eye.

"You are looking for him. Are you not?" the little boy asks as he tilts his head with a smile on his face. The woman replies to the boy's question with much happiness, "Yes, I am!"

Both boys begin to float down to her, and motion for her to follow them to which she gladly complies without hesitation. The three of them walk in complete silence until the elder male strikes up a conversation.

"Do you know how you are going to release him?"

"Why of course I do! Why else do you think I would come and save him?" The young woman chirps happily towards the two male in which the two of them just chuckled.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, for doing this for our other self," the small boy says to the woman, now identified as Elizabeth. Said person smiles at the younger boy.

After what seems to be forever by human standards, the trio finally reaches a large set of gold doors with multiple sets of eyes imprinted in the doors. In front of the doors is a giant statue of a male figure chained to the door that is sealing whatever is on the other side of it.

 **Arisato Minato's P.O.V:**

I sense the familiar presence of three people coming closer feeling their resolve resonating from deep inside their souls. I am glad that I am getting visitors, but at the same time nothing is without coincident even if we are not in the Velvet Room at the moment. However, I put aside my own questions as soon as I heard the voice of a very familiar female.

"Please forgive my tardiness Minato. I have also brought along two people who are familiar to you to assist me in pulling you out," Elizabeth says to me.

Before I could say anything to her, I feel a sudden rush of power coming from the trio standing in front of me, and before I even knew what was happening, I feel something tugging me away from the gate. The pull felt like a guide that is helping me navigate from these complicated binds while at the same time I can feel something substituting in my place as the seal, and soon I felt my conscious lulling to sleep.

 **3rd P.O.V:**

The three figures collapse onto what feels to be a floor despite being in the middle of nowhere with nothing but white cloudy substance everywhere. While despite being tired, the three of them could not help but smile that they had succeeded in what they set out to do. Laying on the ground is a seventeen year old male with dark blue hair unkempt at the front with his bangs covering his right eye. Elizabeth right there and then wanted to jump for joy, but the celebration must be saved for later, for now she and her two male companions close their eyes and rest up for the journey back.

Unbeknownst to them, a cloaked figure quietly approaches the sleeping figure of the dark blue haired young man. Covering the mysterious figure's facial features, under the hood, is a mechanical, metal plated mask as he crouches down to the boy.

"Such a heavy burden you bear," A distorted voice coming from the mysterious figure. "But I suppose that just means that you've come to accept what has become of you."

The mysterious figure walks away from the four people only to stand in front statue of the unconscious boy. "Sloppy, but it will do for the time being," the figure says before walking towards his next destination.

The lovely velvet colored room suddenly changes. Two of the residents in blue uniform left out a sigh of relief while the third person in the room chuckles knowing what had just occurred at the moment and what caused the room to change so suddenly.

"Ah… It seems that we have something that is in work," the third person states as he glances down looking at three familiar cards even though they came from three different sets of tarot cards: "This journey will be an interesting one indeed," He chuckles to himself.

The other male dressed in a blue bellboy motif then makes haste for their preparations as for the woman dressed in a blue secretary outfit, she goes to check on the other occupants in the other rooms that is connected to the velvet colored room leaving the third one sitting at his desk. A girl in a dark blue Victorian maid outfit walks into the room with the quiet tapping of her shoes, standing right by the desk. Just like the older woman, who was in the room just moments ago, she also has a book called Le Grimoire. She pulls out a tarot card from the book specifically the strength arcana. The girl gasps getting the attention of the other person in the room.

"Doushita no?" he asks her.

"Master, my guest's strength arcana is showing another arcana with it," she says as she show him her arcana. Showing along the strength arcana was the devil arcana. This piqued her master's interest greatly. He did the same as her but with a different set of tarot cards and pulled the moon arcana, only to find it being shared with the chariot arcana.

"How interesting. It seems that our guests will being coming in contact with more people creating new bonds," The girl, just like her master, is intrigued by the new events that will soon begin to happen. The girl walks out of the room in search of her older sister, who is in the other rooms that were connected to the Velvet Room.

Suddenly the room to the Velvet Room flings open revealing the exhausted Elizabeth, the two males, and the unconscious Arisato Minato: "Well done Elizabeth," the old man praises the young woman.

 **Translations:**

 **Doushita no? - What's the matter?**

 **Please hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

His new successor was just like him. Always moving around until he came upon a town called Inaba, two years later after the fall of Nyx, where crimes were happening. The young man's predecessor was actually given his power of Persona by a mysterious god unknowingly.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wildcards

**I'm back with a very short chapter of Distorted Fantasy.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any characters from either of the series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: The Wildcards**

Chapter 2: The Wildcards

Nineteen years ago, a family died in an unknown car crash with only the little boy coming out of the accident alive, however, his parents were not so lucky. Tossed from relatives to relatives, the boy was never in one place for too long, and he never had any friends since he was constantly on the move. Ten years later, the boy, now a young man, returned to the place where all his misery started and where he shut down completely. He walks within the hour of darkness reaching the dorm he would be staying at for an entire year. There, he meets a little boy who could be mistaken as the young man's little brother giving him something to sign. A contract of some sort, but the teen remained indifferent even after the events that followed that night since he met the mysterious boy. Nights later, he was given the power of Persona. And overtime, he created bonds with his friends and used it to stop the end of the world from ever happening, but at the cost of his own life. His friends, not accepting his death, went on another journey for the truth behind his death with Aegis inheriting his power of the Wildcard. His friends soon found out about Erebus, the manifestation of all of humanity's negative emotion. Now knowing why he became the seal, his friends vowed to lessen his burden that he carried.

His new successor was just like him. Always moving around until he came upon a town called Inaba, a few months later after the fall of Nyx, where crimes were happening. The young man's predecessor was actually given his power of Persona by a mysterious god unknowingly. He and his friends helped solve the mystery that the police could not solve it. The second successor and his friends tried to save Nanako, his cousin, only to die soon after in the hospital. By some miracle, the little girl's heart started to beat once more. The group, now determined to get some answers, confronted the man that "saved" Nanako from the true mastermind. The group caught the culprit red handed, who happened to work in police force, only to have him escape into the tv-like world. They managed to confront the culprit and defeat him. It was then that Izanami showed herself, and both of the opposing party did battled. After her defeat, Izanami vowed to leave the human race alone.

Five years and a few months later, another successor was given the power of the Wildcard. He was falsely charged of direct assault for a crime he did not commit. He was sent to Shibuya for his probation period. He then befriends the holder of the chariot arcana, and the two of them unintentionally entered the cognitive world called the Metaverse. It was there he unlocks his persona, and the place where the two male teens met Morgana, who was later given the codename Mona, and the two of them escaped the palace. As the group got more members, they targeted beings of even higher power in society, but this only led to the capture of him, being the leader of the group and all. While being questioned by holder of the judgement arcana, the wildcard managed to convince her who framed him and his group, which was a member that had recently joined and the group had decided to outcast the culprit. The group then decided to get back at the one person that started all of this, Shido Masayoshi. The man running for Prime Minister of Japan, the one who falsely accused him, framed his group with help of the outcasted member, and the one behind the mental breakdowns. After stealing his heart causing the candidate to confess all of his crimes, this did not give the wake up call to society. It turns out the Igor he knew was not him but Demiurge in disguise. The group managed to defeat the God of Control with the help of human race. Months later, the male teen's charges were dropped.

 **Please hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

"Ut non conare succendam operimentum tuum," the girl said to her companion with a dead stare that could make anyone flinch if they were to make eye contact with it. Her companion gave a joyful chuckle.

"Μην ανησυχείς για αυτό," he says, waving whatever she said to him like it wasn't important. Her eyes harden.


	4. Chapter 3: Indestructible Crystal

**I am back, my dear readers, with another chapter! I'd almost forgotten this story, but luckily I wrote this one in advance around the time I posted Ch. 2: The Wildcards. Don't worry, I am still working on this story along with my other stories.**

 **For my dear readers that are new, I am also working on a new story called Kizuna (Bonds), which is a digimon crossover of seasons 1-5 with Tri into the mix... It is also a bit AU. I also recommend this story in case any of you readers are interested in reading a new story.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any characters from either series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Indestructible Crystal**

The mysterious dark, hooded figure silently returns to the group of fifteen. He tosses the dark cloak towards the male angel. Said person, with his eyes still closed, instantly catches it with quick reflexes. The mask on the person's face disassembled and went back to the missing piece of the griever pendant.

"The Messiah is secured," the mysterious person says in a deep voice, his face now clear of the mask, and his voice was back to normal. "Good. Now we leave the rest to the two Celestials…" the warrior says as he turns towards his comrades, only to find said angels to be gone. A pale skinned male with mid-length, white hair donned in white armor with light purple accents places a hand on the warrior's, clad in light blue armor, shoulder. The pale moon blue colored eyes of the fair skinned male stared down onto those pale aquamarine colored eyes. If someone were to look into the warrior's eyes, one might think his eyes might be a silver-whitish color instead.

The young man in black clothes and black hair looks at the exact same place where the two angels were. "Are those two always like this when you guys do missions together?" he asks the senior warriors. The other twelve warriors just looks at him weirdly. A man with many weapons on his person shakes his head at the man donned in black before speaking.

"This is the first time we've ever done missions together as a whole. Most of the time we do receive help from the others, but other than that it was always a solo mission. And we've never done any teams before unless you count the times fighting for the gods," the weapon man says to the other male.

The rose pink haired woman speaks up, grabbing the others' attention, "King and I should go down there. We're better suited for these types of interactions… Sky Pirate is a bit iffy on these types of things." Said person gives his out cry. The warriors ignore him in favor of the rose pink haired woman's suggestion. The young man named "King" agreed with her on the matter.

The blue armored warrior gives him their confirmation, and the two disappeared in a blink of an eye. Said person then turns towards another young man sporting a bluish-white colored sleeveless shirt, gray-white tights, a pair of pointed boots, a golden spike on his left shoulder, and flowing cape of the exact same colors as his shirt and tights. His slightly wild, brown, widow peak hair rustled slightly in the wind. The young man's gray colored eyes meet his pale aquamarine ones. Nothing was said between the two of them. The brown haired male understood what the other is trying to say, and with that, he disappeared in a blink of an eye, much like the other two.

 **Amamiya Ren's P.O.V:**

"Joker, are you alright?" I touch my head with one hand. The black cat with a yellow collar in my bag looks at me with worry. I give the cat a fake smile. "I'm fine Morgana. I'm just exhausted from the trip," I lied to him. Luckily, Morgana bought it. I won't be able to hide the truth from him for very long. My train of thoughts were soon interrupted by the intercom.

"We are now arriving in Shibuya Station."

As I stepped off the train, I had a sense of deja vu. It reminded me of the first time when I arrived in Shibuya, the first time going into Mementos, and the battle of Demiurge.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Morgana asks.

"Yes, I heard you. 'Don't forget the others are meeting up at Le Blanc.' Now shut up," I said, mocked cockiness mixed in the tone. The black cat just rolls his eyes. "How the hell can your attention be somewhere else, yet you still heard what I said?" Morgana mutters quietly to himself. A faint smirk made its way onto my face. I have my ways Morgana. I have my ways.

I continue to walk onto the crowded streets of Shibuya as the memories from last year replayed over and over in my mind, and before I knew it, I had somehow managed to be in front of the very same cafe that provided a roof over my head during my probation. I turn the handle on the door, and gently pushed the door open. The sound of the little bell alerted the owner and people inside. I close the door behind me as Morgana escaped the confines of my bag.

Said cat takes in a breath of the air filled with roasted coffee beans and the hint of curry. "Ah! Finally, I can breath!" he cries out, stretching his limbs. It was my turn to roll my eyes at his antics.

"I see the damn cat hasn't change," a blonde haired male, sitting on the cushioned seat, makes a comment to Morgana.

"Shut up Ryuji!" Morgana hissed at said person. Suddenly, a blur of orange zoomed pass Morgana and straight towards me. Skinny, pale, little arms begin to squeeze the life out of me. I let out a chuckle.

"It's good to see you too, Futaba," I said, chuckling, making no move to hug her back, but instead I just patted her head. Said girl quickly lets go of me.

The door behind opens and closes once more. Looking back at the door, there was a male and a female. The female was wearing a black gown and gold accents that flow down into tail-like clothing with a white shawl and gold accents, and a pair of black thigh-high open-toed heeled boots. Her bloody colored hair was styled in side-swept bangs with double braid headband while the rest is twisted and pinned up much like a ponytail. Her bangs covered her left eye leaving her cold piercing, right, red colored eye uncovered. On her right ear was a gold ring-like earring, two gold bracers decorated with rubies and sapphires, and a gold ring anklet around her left ankle with rubies and sapphires. The male had semi-spiky dark chocolate hair, unsettling natural blue eyes, a nice red collar shirt, a pair of black pants and shoes, and a green sash wrapped around his waist. Tattooed on his left hand is the number five in a mix blend of purple and blue colors. Chotto, is his tattoo glowing? However, when I glanced back at the tattoo on his hand, it appeared to be just the same as it was when the two of them entered. For some reason, the girl could pass off as a sister working in a prestigious church.

I rubbed the bridges of my nose. I must be tired if I am seeing things.

"Can I get you customers anything?" Boss asks the two figures who took a seat at the counter.

"Ut non conare succendam operimentum tuum," the girl said to her companion with a dead stare that could make anyone flinch if they were to make eye contact with it. Her companion gave a joyful chuckle.

"Μην ανησυχείς για αυτό," he says, waving whatever she said to him like it wasn't important. Her eyes harden.

"Haec gravis!" He just smiles at her, despite what she said, before facing Boss. The stranger gives him two fingers.

"Two house blends and two orders of your special curry dish!" The male's japanese was so fluent that it had caught me by surprise, but I managed to hide it very well. The girl sighs, slightly annoyed at his behavior.

"That young woman was speaking Latin!" Makoto, former Student Council President, spoke with awe.

"And that man was speaking perfect Greek! I mean don't understand what they are saying, but hearing them speak is amazing!" The male stranger looks at Makoto with a sheepish grin. Boss gave the two of them their house blend coffee. The girl carefully sips her cup of coffee before placing it with grace on the counter table.

"Miss, please do not inflate his ego," Her japanese was also very good just like her bright companion.

"Aw, you break my heart, Yuki," He playfully places a hand over his heart and pouts. The girl remains silent, still looking at her cup.

"Says the guy who is afraid of heights," she whispered quietly with a straight face and then takes a sip of her coffee once more. The other members of my group snickered as for me, I was failing miserably at hiding my grin. Before the sulking man could say anything, Boss arrived with their food.

"Here you go. Enjoy," he said to the two of them, placing their orders on the table counter. The two customers digged into their food.

 **Narukami Yuu's P.O.V:**

It's been seven years since then. Thinking back on it now, everything felt like a dream, but I knew it was real. The other members of my team and I were retired since meeting our predecessors. It was nice to know that there were others besides my group that were fighting shadows. Everything had been very peaceful until a year ago when the infamous Phantom Thieves of Heart made their debut. I had heard from Naoto and Chie that the group was giving them such a hard time.

I was suddenly thrown out of my thoughts when I felt a hand clutch the collar of my gray colored jacket, pulling me somewhere and the surroundings began to blur. Before I knew it, the presence pushed me causing me to stumble. Luckily, I was able to catch myself before falling face first. I quickly whipped around to find a figure clad in a black suit with a small gold jewelry. On the figure's left shoulder is a shiny black and gold shoulder pauldron, a gold brace was wrapped around their left knee, and a pair of black shoes. Over the suit was a shiny black chest plate, and wrapped around the waist area is a black belt with accented gold with gold and silver chains attached to the belt. The stranger's attire was accompanied by a black hooded cape with intricate gold chains. Attached to their hooded cape was a metal mask that covered the eye area with a small black cloth that covered the lower area of the dark figure's features. The only distinctive feature was the bright glowing ruby eyes.

I immediately took a defensive stance. There was a distinctive aura that surrounded the stranger. An air of royalty mixed in with the fierceness of a war soldier.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger. Said person chuckled. Its voice was very distorted making it hard to tell if it was a he or a she.

"You can call me King, if it makes easier for you to remember," the figure answered lightly. Its tone confused me. Suddenly, the figure materialized a strange looking sword in little specks of blue lights. The blade part was normal, however, the guard was what made the sword strange. The guard was made up of what appears to be engine parts all condensed together. There was another flash of little specks of light, and in the stranger's other hand was a standard muramasa blade in its sheath. The stranger tosses the muramasa in my direction. Despite the large distance between us, I managed to catch the sword with my hand.

Who is this King person. He doesn't appear to be a persona user so far. A shadow? But that can't be. They exist in another plane not to mention the shadow's eyes are eerie yellow not red.

"Call your persona," the mysterious figure demanded.

"I can't summon my persona anymore. And even if I did, my persona can't exist in the real world."

"That's too bad. Then I'm afraid you and your team will have to sit out in the oncoming apocalypse." Apocalypse? I know that there are the Shadow Operatives, the other group of persona users, and possibly the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, but are there more people who can use the power of persona? The area surrounding us suddenly became wet for unknown reasons. Water gushed up from the ground, even though there were no cracks on the empty streets, at a rapid rate.

"Lash out with wave after wave, Leviathan!" Following the hooded figure's command, a giant light sea green colored serpentine emerged from the water surrounding us. Is that his persona?! It's taller than two skyscrapers combine! The creature called Leviathan crouched intimidatingly behind "King."

"Take them out!" Leviathan heeded its master's call. It was heading straight towards me! With quick thinking, I managed to move my body to the right. However, it turns out Leviathan wasn't aiming directly at me, but something else. I only managed to see the aftermath of its attack. A small shard, about the size of a small pebble, of black crystal landed right next to me.

"Ututlab ubnait? Inemma am? Unnada hse. Ulul unas."

King said something that I did not understand in the slightest, but I do know the stranger was surprised by whatever the thing was. Said person turns around, his back facing me, and begins to walk away, not before saying something to me.

"The Messiah. Find him." As he walks, the space around us warped and twisted until the streets were once again filled with a large crowd of people.

What… just happened? I silently take the crystal that was on the floor.

 **Translations:**

 **Ut non conare succendam operimentum tuum-** Try not to blow your cover

 **Μην ανησυχείς για αυτό-** Don't worry about it

 **Haec gravis!-** This is serious!

 **Ututlab ubnait? Inemma am? Unnada hse.** **Ulul unas.** **-** Manikins? But why? It's too soon. I have to tell the others.

 **Please hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

"Not just here. I feel it everywhere in Iwatodai which makes my skin itch," the angel said, clenching its fist tightly drawing blood.


	5. Chapter 4: Missing Piece

**I apologize for the lack of update on this story. I was writing the chapters of other stories, and not to mention new ideas for new crossover stories suddenly popped into my head. I've had this chapter ready for some time, but I could never find the time to post them. So, once again I do sincerely apologize for not updating sooner.**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything from either franchise and they belong to their respective companies and creator(s).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Missing Piece**

A groan could be heard in the room. The young man with dark blue hair finds it difficult to sit straight up on the soft velvet blue bed.

"Koko wa?" he asked no one but himself. His voice was hoarse, the effects of not being able to use it for nearly nine years, and soft as a whisper. He noticed he was dressed in his Gekkoukan high school uniform. He touched the right pocket of his blazer feeling his Evoker since his strap holder is no longer on him. The young man also felt something in his left pocket of the blazer. He carefully pulls whatever the content is out of his pocket.

"A letter?" He tears open the envelope and quietly reads it.

 **Kirijo Mitsuru's P.O.V:**

Since the recent shadow activity in Shibuya last year, the Shadow Operatives and I have been trying to find what had caused this disturbance. The mental shutdowns were a painful reminder of Apathy Syndrome, and most importantly _his_ death. Ever since the release of the Leader of the Phantom Thieves, the activities have not decreased since then.

Hoping to find some answers, I diligently looked through Amamiya's file. If I had to guess, he is the Wild card in his group. However, Amamiya was cunning, escaping the police multiple times. He even went as far as faking his death in the interrogation room and escaped the building with much ease. It made me think, if we had someone like him on our side, he would be a valuable member on our team of persona users. Not once he had mentioned his comrades while he was being interrogated, but with further investigation it won't be long until I can find them.

"But what methods did they use to go enter the other side?" No matter how much the others and I knew about the other side, it wasn't like the TV world back in Inaba. We could not access the means to traverse to that world. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden beep.

"Activities here?" I slightly frown at the screen. That should not be right. Iwatodai has been silent since the fall of Nyx, so there shouldn't be any shadow activities here. But nonetheless, I could not leave this matter unattended. I dialed to the person closest to the area.

"Mitsuru-san? What do you need?"

"Amada, I need you and Koromaru to investigate the Moonlit Bridge. I'm getting shadow readings in that area,"

"I'm on it!" The conversation cuts off immediately afterwards. Just what is going on?

 **Amamiya Ren's P.O.V:**

There was the sound of beeping coming from the two customers. The girl flicks her gold-ringed earring on her right ear. The male brings his spoon filled with curry down gently, but his mouth was filled with food. He swallows his food as if it were nothing.

"Yes?" she answered. A cell phone in the shape of an earring? However, there were no sounds coming from the earring. The man scrunched his face, thinking. As seconds passed by, a look of horror and realization hits him.

"Wha—Blazes!" The man suddenly jumps out of his stool and bolts out the door faster than any of us can react. The girl had the same reaction as the man and quickly stood up to catch up to her companion, but not before paying the bills. And like her companion, she too was gone before any of us could ask them what was wrong.

 **3rd P.O.V:**

A young man and a large white shiba inu dog pulled up the car onto the iconic and unfinished bridge in Iwatodai. Despite the construction, the area has long since been abandoned. With a spear in hand and a knife in mouth, the two of them cautiously traversed onto the unfinished bridge.

"We need to be careful Koromaru. We don't know what will attack us," the twenty year old man tells the white inu. Koromaru barks, telling the young man that he understands. The two of them continue to trek along the bridge until the they spotted two unfamiliar people there. The two Shadow Operatives quietly and quickly pressed themselves against the wall of the abandoned, temporary, and small building. The two of them quietly listened in on the two strangers conversation. The two strangers were heavily clad in armor. However, of the two of them, only one of them had two pairs of white wings with the wing bones covered in silver armor. The young man also noticed that the two of them were wearing metal plated masks and glowing eyes of an ocean blue and teal green colors.

The one without wings made a swiping motion in front of itself. Ken saw the sword going into a warped space causing the said space to distort a bit before going back to normal.

"It's only a small pocket of space that is distorted. Not to mention it is unstable at the moment," the person without wings says to its companion.

"Leave it. At the moment we can't close it, and if we did, who knows what could happen, and I'd rather not risk it."

The one without wings looked at its partner. "You are too tense. I take it has something to do with the this… pocket of space?"

"Not just here. I feel it everywhere in Iwatodai which makes my skin itch," the angel said, clenching its fist tightly drawing blood. Ken and Koromaru noticed the area where the blood droplets were supposed to be. Crystal glowing daffodils sprouted from the concrete. The non-angel cradles the angel's right hand with its soft glowing, greenish-blue hands.

"I forgot you angels are sensitive to these kinds of things," the person stated, almost like a parent tending to their child. Once the glowing ceased, the two of them walked away from the bridge, but the angel's gaze met the two operatives' eyes. The two of them stood frozen in place under the angel's gaze.

In its distorted, crisp voice, the angel spoke, " _He_ is alive, but his time here in the living is limited." And the angel left. Ken released an unsteady breathe that he was holding.

"I've got to tell Mitsuru-san and the others about this." The two members of the Shadow Operatives quickly went back to his car, but not before he plucks the crystal glowing daffodils.

 **Arisato Minato's P.O.V:**

Elizabeth had come to check up on me in one of the rooms that were connected to the Velvet Room, bringing food, and telling me to stay put for a while until I had regained most of my strength. She suddenly asked me if she could see my future now that I am no longer bound to the gate at this moment in time. She placed a few tarot cards faced down. She flipped the first card showing my fool card. Following the first card, she flipped the second card only for the two of us to stare at it in silence. The majority of the tarot card was the death arcana, but occupying a small portion of the arcana was two more: the Empress and Hermit arcana.

"I wonder what is the meaning of this? Your destiny certainly does intrigue my interest," she said, pondering what the cards meant. The elevator attendant then decides to flip the other cards which were also doing the same thing as the second card. The third card was the Chariot arcana with the Hermit and the World arcanas. The fourth, Temperance, Moon, and Chariot arcanas. Fifth, Emperor and Justice. The sixth one had the Hierophant as the base and the Emperor, Justice, and Temperance.

"I wonder if this is what Lavenza meant when she said the arcanas are acting strangely. At first, I thought it was our guests' friends that were acting unlike themselves, but it appears to be something else entirely," Elizabeth said mumbling to herself.

"Lavenza?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know what was going on when you were the Great Seal! After your journey, there were two more Wild Cards that fought Shadows and Gods. One of them actually managed to kill a God!"

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. Despite not showing how surprised I was, my curiosity got the best of me, "Killed?"

"Oh, yes! I do not know all the details, but my little sister Lavenza told me that your last predecessor shot Yaldabaoth straight in the face," she answered as if it wasn't a big deal. The story intrigued my interest, however, Elizabeth had told me once more to rest up and left the room.

With her out of the room, I begin to focus on something much more important. The letter that is now in my hand:

 _Messiah,_

 _We congratulate you on saving Earth once again. However, Erebus was part of the threat. As for Nyx, Izanagi, and Yaldabaoth, these three were merely neutral gods that were acting on the will of the people. Although Erebus was acting on behalf of humanities' wishes to die, his intents were evil._

 _You must also know that your journey maybe over, but another one is waiting to begin. Once you are well rested and ready to go, meet up with one of us that is marked from 1-16. Do not go to straight to your friends until they are ready. Another thing that you should know is that you are running on borrowed time. We've estimated the time that is given to you is a maximum of about a year, and for that, we are sorry._

 _When the time limit is reached Erebus will once again corrupt Nyx, and she will descend once more. As of now, we are looking for new ways to prevent the Fall. That is why we need you with us rather than going off to find your friends. And as always, rest up and stay safe until you find us, or one of us finds you._

 _Our regards,_

 _The Warriors of Cosmos_

"That's one hell of a way of putting it," I sigh before resting on the velvet colored sofa as I am too lazy to get up and go to the bed. I let my eyes close for a little while, and before I knew

 **Translation:**

 **Koko wa?** -Where am I?

 **Please do hit that fav/follow button on the top or bottom of the page if you are using a computer, laptop, tablet, etc. Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to respond as soon as possible, and please constructive criticism is nice as well.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

"His time is still limited, for how long? I do not know," There is a long silence that overtakes the conversation.


End file.
